Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks
by Munk It
Summary: Living with the chipmunks can be a pain in the "you know what". Austin definitely would agree with you. His household is not normal. 8 munks with only 2 that act sane. Fortunately, he has a lot of experience with them. So here is his guide to living with the munks.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks**

**Hey guys and gals, Munk it here today with my first fanfic. Today my OC, Austin, is making a guide on how to live with 8 Munks led by his annoying twin, Alvin. There will be 10 rules each chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Rule no.1) Never touch Brittany's make up.**

**Austin: **Jeanette learned her lesson from that experience.

**Jeanette: **I will never do that again!

**Brittany: *** walks behind her* You better not!

**Rule no. 2) Austin always wins in an argument.**

**Brittany/ Alvin: **No he doesn't!

**Austin:** Out of 35 arguments, you guys only won 3.

**Alvin: **But that doesn't mean you always win!

**Austin: ***facepalms* *sigh* Why do I live with you guys?

**Rule no. 3) Rachel… Stop looking at Austin's tail**

**Austin: **You what?

**Rachel: **No I don't!

**Austin: **The creator/author knows everything.

**Rachel: ***blushes* *runs away*

**Austin:** ...**  
**

**Rule no. 4) When Dave cooks, make sure you blast him.**

**Dave: **I'm making eggs and toaster waffles.

**Austin: **Munk no! Sandstorm blast!

**Rule no.5) Due to my suckish writing, the author writes from now on.**

**M.I.: But this is your guide.**

**Austin:** You know more than I do anyway.

**M.I. : Ok I guess**

**Rule no. 6) Never interupt Alvin when he is playing Forza.**

**Rachel: **He looked like he had rabies!

**Austin: **He kicked me in the acorns!

**Alvin: **I said I was sorry!

**Austin: ***glares* I will still have my revenge Seville!

**Alvin: ***shudders*

**Rule no.7) Austin is an expert at vengance!**

**Brittany: **Did you get back at him yet?

**Austin: ***smirks* 3...2...1...

**Alvin: ***screams*

**Brittany: **What did you do?!

**Austin: **I made all of his belongings have pink in them.

**Rule no. 8) If you DON'T want to die, don't touch Jean's Harry Potter books **

**Rachel:** It was just one chapter.

**Jeanette: **So?! It's MINE! Don't touch it!

**Eleanor: **Jean, you're overreacting.

**Jeanette:** All I'm saying is that you don't touch my book, ok? I don't want crumbles or anything.

**Eleanor/ Rachel: **Crumbles?

**Rule no. 9) Nobody eat's Theodore's cookie, NO ONE!**

**Austin:** Ok.

**Rachel**: I'm good with that.

**Alvin:** I won't, I promise.

**Simon: **Who would want to eat it?

**Jeanette: **No matter how delicous it would probably taste, I won't eat it.

**Brittany:** ...

**Everybody(except Brittany): **Brittany!

**Rule no. 10) If you want to live another day, never, EVER say that Brittany and Austin could be a couple.**

**Austin:** Let's just say we ripped off legs of the person who did.

**Dang, 10 rules took me a whole hour. Meh, so what?**

**Answer these questions below.**

**1) Who is your favorite couple?**

**2) Did you make OCs? Would you like to add them to this story?**

**3) Do your OCs have superpowers? If so, what power?**

**Answer these questions, please. R&amp;R This is Munk It, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks**

**Hey guys and gals, Munk It here again. As you've seen in the first chapter, Austin wants me to make the guideline so… yeah let's get started. As always there will be 10 rules each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Rule no.11) Theo… if you want to impress Eleanor, ask Rachel how to.**

**Theo: **How do you impress her?

**Rachel: **I'll tell you later.

Theo: *whispers* Thank you.

**Rule no. 12) Alvin… don't try to flirt with Rachel. Either Brittany or Austin will kill you.**

**Alvin: ** Who says I do that?

**Austin:** You flirted with her 5 days ago!

**Alvin: **Why are you yelling so defensively? Oh, I know you ha-

**Austin: ***duck-tapes Alvin's mouth* Don't finish those sentences!

**Rule no.13) Austin, you will accept pink!**

**Austin: *** Makes a "Munk No" face*

**Brittany: *** Dances in victory* In your face, Austin!

**Austin: **I hate that Author sometimes. *sigh*

**M.I.: :'(**

**Rachel: **You hurt the Author's feelings. You're so dead!

**Rule no. 14) Never hurt the Author's feeling**

**M.I.: **Die in pain, Austin!

**Austin: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Simon: ***sigh* I'll call the vet.

**Rachel: **I'll buy a coffin.

**Rule no.15) Always resurrect a character**

**M.I.: ** I miss Austin so… * Brings Austin back*

**Austin: I'm alive**

**M.I.: ** Just don't do that again.

Austin: Agreed.

**Rule no. 16) Brittany can only take 5 minute showers.**

**Brittany: **What?! Why?!

**Austin: **Because you take sooooo long.

**Brittany: **It adds to my perfection.

**Austin: **It adds to my impatience.

**Austin/ Brittany: ***start arguing*

**Alvin: **Jeez, they argue more than me.

**Rule no.17) Simon… Stop trying to have a "Competition of the Brains" with Austin. **

**Simon: **He needs to learn how smart I am compared to him.

**Austin: **And I thought Alvin was the bragger of the family.

**Simon: **I'm not a bragger!

**Austin: **Bro, the point is… I'm not doing it.

**Simon: **Bu-

**Austin: **That's final!

**Rule no. 18) Jeanette… stop trying to wear contact lenses. Simon likes you just the way you are.**

**Jeanette: **You think so?

**Everyone (except Simon, because he is not here): **We know so.

**Eleanor: **Jean, he thinks your personality is special. He will still think it will be today and possibly forever.

**Jeanette:** Thanks guys. Forget these lenses.

**Everyone (except Simon): ***group hug*

**Rule no. 19) *Sniff* ok, next rule. Eleanor… stay away from chocolate bars of any kind.**

**Eleanor: Why?**

**Rachel**: You are crazy for them.

**Alvin:** Yeah last time you ate 20.

**Eleanor: … **Well, i-it's not my fault that I like eating

**Austin: **Just don't eat it.

**Rule no. 20) Now this goes for everyone. Never talk about Austin's tail in front of Rachel**

**Austin:** Is it attractive? *smirk*

**Rachel: ***blushing madly* Sh-Shut up!

**There you have it, another 10 rules… phew hard work.**

**Anyway, Hulk Adventures replied to my questions**

**1) Who is your favorite couple? His answer: Alvin and Brittany**

**2) Did you make OCs? Would you like to add them to this story? His answer: No**

**3) Do your OCs have superpowers? If so, what power? His answer: No**

**1/3 sucks. R&amp;R. Until then this is Munk It, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks**

**Hey guys and gals, Munk It here. Weirdly, I've done 3 chapters in one day. So let's continue. As always there will be 10 rules each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Rule no.21) When you bring up "that" season, expect Austin to get you first.**

**Toby: **Hey guys it's Ap-

**Everyone: **You will die the worst way ever, Toby Seville!

**Austin:** Me first! Sandstorm Blast!

_10 minutes later…_

**Everyone: **Aren't you going to resurrect him?

**Me (M.I.):** No, not until the next chapter. I warned him.

**Rule no. 22) When Austin and Rachel are having a moment, do not call them by their couple name or die!**

**Alvin: ***chuckles*

**Austin:** What's so funny?

**Alvin: **You and Rachel's couple name! Rastin! *laughing hysterically*

**Austin/Rachel:** We are going to rip your fur off and make it a pillow! Die!

**Simon: **You should run.

**Alvin: **Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious.

**Rule no.23) Brittany, why can't you just admit your feelings to Alvin?**

**Brittany: **Because I already did.

**Austin: **Finally!

**Eleanor: **Congrats, Brittany!

**Rachel: **I knew she could do it!

**Rule no. 24) Alvin, lucky, lucky you.**

**Alvin: **Not really.

**Austin: **Why not?

**Alvin: **Dude, she always wants the latest fashion clothes. It's too expensive!

**Rachel: **Have you ever told her that?

**Alvin: **…

**Austin/Rachel: **That's your problem.

**Rule no.25) Simon… Whatcha doing?**

**Simon: ** Making a hovercraft

**Austin: **Looks cool, when is it done?

**Simon: **Based on metal supply and natural resource, it should be done in 4 days.

**Austin: **Can I help?

**Simon: **You are not exactly the building type

**Austin: ***glares* Have you learned NOTHING from my bio?

**Rule no. 26) Never underestimate Austin's personality disorder.**

**Austin: **Hey Si, come here

**Simon: **What now?

**Austin: **I made a matter-operated jet plane.

**Simon: ***Jaws dropped*

**Austin: ***smug face* NEVER underestimate my smartness.

**Rule no.27) Rachel… what happened to your hair? **

**Rachel: **I got it curled down.

**Austin: ** Wow…. You look amazing.

**Rachel: ***blushing* Really?

**Austin: **It is… you look beautiful.

**Rachel: **Thanks

**Austin: ***gaze*

**Rachel: ***gaze*

**Alvin:** ahem…Rastin…ahem.

**Austin: ***infuriated* Die, Seville, DIE!

**Rule no. 28) Jeanette… no more Laffy Taffy.**

**Jeanette: **Awwww

**Brittany: **It's just like Ellie's chocolate addiction. No offense Eleanor.

**Eleanor: **A lot taken.

**Brittany:** Sorry.

**Rule no. 29) Alvin… no more "Call of Duty".**

**Alvin: ***crying*

**Everyone: ** Munk up!

**Rule no. 30) Keep Rachel away from "Monster" energy drinks**

**Austin:** As a matter of fact, keep us all away from it.

**Everyone:** Aw maaaaannnnnn.

**10 rules… again :) **

**I want the next chapter to be special, so I am making the munks and 'ettes do truth or dare!**

**R&amp;R! No Flaming! Submit some truths and dares for this chapter.**

**Everyone: Munk No!**

**M.I.: Munk yes.**

**Until then, this is Munk It, signing out.**


	4. Special Chapter 1

**Austin's Guide to Living with the Chipmunks**

**What is up, people? Munk It here today with a special chapter. Today, Alvin and the gang are playing truth or dare. These were sent in by your posts, so I appreciate it. Let's get started!**

_In the Seville residence…_

**Everyone**: *yawn*

**Austin: **I am bored to death.

**Alvin: **I can finish you off if you want. *chuckles*

**Austin: ***glare* Shut up.

**Rachel: **How's about a game?

**Alvin: **I've got one!

**Everyone (except Alvin): **Oh no!

**Alvin: **Truth or Dare!

**Austin: **Munk that! I'm out!

**Everybody (except Austin): **You're not going anywhere!

**Austin: ***sweatdrops* Oh boy.

_In the living room…_

**Austin: **This sucks.

**Alvin**: Don't be a killjoy. Alright I have some truths and dares from our dearest fans.

**Rachel: **Let's get started!

**Alvin: ** This one is from **Hulk Adventures** and it reads:

_You've done a good job making this story. I have some truths and dares for everyone._

_Alvin: Dare: Kiss Brittany for 5 minutes. Truth: Have you ever killed Simon?_

_Austin: Dare: I dare you to wear pink for a whole chapter. Truth: Do you love Rachel?_

_Simon: Dare: I dare Simon to challenge Austin in smartness. Truth: Are you and Jeanette dating?_

_Theodore: Dare: I dare you to bake the largest muffin then eat it! Truth: Do you like Eleanor?_

**Austin: **Let's start with the boys first. Then, the girls can do theirs. Alvin, your up!

**Alvin: **Alright then, Britt?

**Brittany: **Let's just get this over with. *starts kissing Alvin*

_5 minutes later…_

**Alvin/Brittany: ***stop kissing*

**Brittany: ** You're a really good kisser.

**Alvin: ** Thanks I guess. *chuckles* Oh, and by the way, I never killed Simon. Though, there have been some close calls. Austin, go on.

**Austin: **Someone kill me. Brittany, can I borrow some pink clothes?

**Brittany:** Sure. I'll be right back.

**Austin: **This is so munking stupid.

**Alvin: **Don't be a rule breaker.

**Brittany: ** Here you go.

**Austin: **After this I'm doing seppuku.

**M.I.: ** No you won't!

**Austin: ***takes clothes*

_1 minute later…_

**Austin: **There, happy?

**Everybody (except Austin) ***Laughing hysterically*

**Alvin: **Ok…ok… So do you love Rachel?

**Austin: ***blushing* Maybe…

**Alvin: **Bro, it's a yes or no question.

**Austin: **Fine! YES! Ok?! *sigh*

**Rachel:** *blushes*

**Simon:** My turn, Austin?

**Austin:** What now?

**Simon: ** What is the square root of 1296?

**Austin: **That's easy, 36. Your turn, how do you make an anti-matter energy hovercraft?

**Simon: …** Aww man. Anyway, me an Jeanette have been together sometimes, I wouldn't exactly call it a date, though

**Austin: ***chuckles in victory*

**Theodore: **I'm next! I'm gonna make a blueberry muffin.

_30 minutes later…._

**Theodore:** Done! *starts eating*

_3 minutes later…_

**Theodore: **I'm so full. *belch* Excuse me.

**Austin:** So… do you like Ellie?

**Theodore: ***mutter*yes…

**Austin: **Speak up, man.

**Theodore: **Yes!

**Eleanor: ***smiles*

**Alvin: ** All right, now for the girls.

**Brittany: ***shoves Alvin aside* Move aside! I'll read it.

_Brittany: Dare: Switch clothes with Eleanor for the rest of this chapter. Truth: I know I broke the rule but… did you use to have a crush on Austin?_

_Jeanette: Dare: Switch glasses with Simon for this whole chapter. Truth: Are you ever jealous of Brittany?_

_Rachel: Dare: Drink some Fanta and see what happens. Truth: What do you like so much about Austin's tail?_

_Eleanor: Dare: same as Brittany's. Truth: Do you like Theodore? _

_That's all. Thank you!_

**Brittany: **Come on Eleanor.

**Eleanor:** Ok. *leaves room*

_1 minute later…_

**Brittany:** This is to…erm…big.

**Eleanor: **This is…nugh… too… nugh… tight.

**Brittany:** I never had a crush on him. He's too annoying and has a dryer humor than Simon.

**Austin: **Hey!

**Jeanette: **Um... I guess it's me next. Simon? Here you go. *switches glasses with Simon*

**Simon: **Whoa… this is like high definition!

**Jeanette:** Yours is like that, too. Also, I have never been jealous of her. Her ego is too much to handle.

**Brittany: **Hey!

**Rachel: **My turn, give me a Fanta. *drinks Fanta and goes crazy*

_12 minutes later…_

**Rachel: **What happened… ow… my head! Did I drink Fanta again?

**Austin: **Yes, you did. We had to hide for 12 minutes.

**Rachel: **Oops, sorry.

**Eleanor: ** Me next. My dare was the same as Brittany's so… I'll do the truth. Yes I do like Theo, he's so cute! *giggles*

**Theodore: ***blushes*

**Austin: **Were done! Finally! I'm NEVER EVER doing that again. And you can't force me into it, Alvin!

**Alvin: **It looked like you had fun.

**Austin: **The next time you decide this game… I WILL KILL YOU, RESSURECT YOU, AND KILL YOU AGAIN! *leaves*

**Alvin:** *sweatdrops* Well… that's enough playing for today, don't you agree?

**Jean/Si/Brit/Theo/Ellie: **Yeah.

**Alvin: **Sooo…. Wanna watch a movie?

**Jean/Si/Brit/Theo/Ellie: **Yeah. Let's go.

**Another chapter… and this was a long one, possibly the longest I will ever type.**

**Next chapter a surprise visit will come. Until then, this is Munk It. Signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks**

**Hey guys and gals, Munk It here.I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Today a special guest(s) at rule 34 will be at the Seville house. As always there will be 10 rules each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Rule no.31) Don't touch Toby's Xbox One**

**Toby: **EVER!

**Everyone: **Ok… shesh!

**Rule no. 32) Never challenge Alvin in a sing off, unless you're Austin**

**Alvin: **Cause I'm the King of Rock and Roll

**Austin:** I could beat you any day

**Alvin: **Is that a challenge?

**Austin:** No it's the truth, tell him Si.

**Simon: **Read the rule above

**Alvin: **Aw what?!

**Rule no.33) Brittany… stop listening to Justin Bieber**

**Brittany: **No please anything but that!

**Austin: **Nobody wants to hear the word "baby" like, 15 times.

**Eleanor: **He's a rebel!

**Rachel: **And he is a terrible singer.

**Brittany:** :'(

**Rule no. 34) And now the moment you've all been waiting for… The Lovecast are back!**

**Ian:** Hey Dav-o

**Dave: **I told you not to call me that!

**Ian: **You remember the girls, don't you?

**Dave: **Are they here?

**Ian: **Yep. Girls come on in.

**The Lovecast: **So good to be back here.

**Rule no.35) Hide Austin!**

**Simon: ** Got it!

**Austin: **What's going on?

**Simon: **The Lovecast are here!

**Austin: **Lovecast?

**Simon: **They are 5 crazy female chipmunks. Remember when I told you about the people who stalked Ki and Lucas?

**Austin: **Yeah.

**Simon: **They were the stalkers! Now hide before they find you!

**Austin: **Can I just introduce myself?

**Simon: **No!

**Austin: **Too bad. I'm going to.

**Rule no. 36) No Austin don-**

**Austin: **Hello.

**Amy:** Who

**Jessica: **The

**Cindy: **Munk

**Charlene: **Is

**Cassie: **That?

**Austin: **My name is Austin.

**The Lovecast: ** Date me! No me! *start fighting*

**Austin: ***thinking* Ok… I should have listened to Simon.

**Rule no.37) Rachel… are you ok? **

**Rachel: **They better not lay a finger on him!

**Austin: **I hope they don't. They look crazy.

**Rachel: **They are staying here for a while. You might want to hide.

**Austin: ***Leaves*

**The Lovecast: **What a tail!

**Rachel: ** Rule breakers must die! *starts beating up the Lovecast single handedly*

**Austin/****Jean/Si/Brit/Theo/Ellie/Al: **O_O

**Rule no. 38) The Lovecast is temporarily banned, again.**

**The Lovecast: **Awwww

**Brittany: **You guys need a break.

**The Lovecast: **Bye Austin!

**Austin:** *gags*

**Rule no. 39) Austin has a dry sense of humor. **

**Alvin: ** So Simon took a bite out of it and the juice went all over his face

**Everyone (except Austin): ***Laughing*

**Austin:** * has a "not impressed"*

**Everyone: …**

**Rule no. 40) Simon and Jeanette…. No more teleporters.**

**Austin:** You almost ripped up Time-Space continuum

**Everyone:** Huh?

**Another 10 rules **

**Here's a question:**

**Who did you expect to be on this guide?**

**R&amp;R! No Flaming! Submit some truths and dares for this chapter.**

**Until then, this is Munk It, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks**

**Hey guys and gals, Munk It here.I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Today, we are… well… just writing rules as usual. *sigh* I need some more Ideas. As always there will be 10 rules each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Rule no.41) NEVER give Austin any Ginger Ale **

**Austin:** *"running" from his tail* Stop following me!

**Rachel:** Uh… That's your tail.

**Austin: **I like ponies. WHEEEEEEEEEE!

**Brittany: **Let me guess… he drank Ginger Ale

**Rachel: **You think.

**Rule no. 42) Five Nights at Freddy's franchise… banned.**

**Alvin: **R.I.P. Mike Schmidt

**Austin:** *gets jumpscared by Springtrap* *faints*

**Rachel: **No more power! *jumpscared by Freddy* Aaaaaaah!

**Austin:** *jumpscared by hallucination* I'm done! *blasts computer*

**Simon: **This is why it's banned.

**Rule no.43) Brittany… can you please not overdo the makeup.**

**Brittany: **Well sorry if I'm trying to look like a star!

**Austin: **It cost $40.

**Brittany: **I'm not trying to argue. I just want more freedom

**Austin: **You get a lot of freedom. But everyone has to set some limits on themselves.

**Brittany:** Whatever.

**Rule no. 44) Alvin… put down the pocket knife!**

**Dave: **It's too dangerous.

**Alvin: ** Aww come on, Dave. You trusted me in the third movie when I used it.

**Dave: **Yeah, but you are starting to misuse it a lot. You almost cut poor Theo's tail off!

**Alvin: **Well excuse me for trying to give him a fur-cut.

**Rule no.45) Simon… is that hovercraft done yet?**

**Simon: ** Almost.

**Austin: **Dude, it's been five munking days! You said it would be done in only four days!

**Simon: **Relax. The only problem is that I can't find my battery.

**Austin: **So that's why the remote batteries look new.

**Simon: **What?!

**Austin: **Alvin is using them for the remote.

**Simon: ***Inhales sharply* AAALLLLVVVIIIIIINNNN!

**Austin: ***chuckles* That's my bro.

**Rule no. 46) Rachel, what are you doing?**

**Rachel: **Reading a magazine, why?

**M.I.: **Is that Austin in there?

**Rachel: **Umm…. Maybe, maybe not.

**M.I.:** How infatuated are you with Austin?

**Rachel: ** Just a little.

**M.I.: **A little?

**Rachel: **You will NEVER understand what a love life is like! *runs out of room, crying*

**M.I.: …**

**Austin: ***eavesdropping* Smooth, man, real smooth.

**M.I.: **Shut up!

**Rule no.47) Jeanette… no more Despicable Me.**

**Jeanette: **Why?

**Austin: **You always think you are Margo and copy everything she says.

**Jeanette: **No I don't!

**Austin: **Really?

**Jeanette: **Ok, fine, I do. But only a little bit.

**Austin: **Yeah, sure. *leaves*

**Rule no. 48) Theodore… PBS Kids is banned.**

**Theodore: **What?! Why?!

**Austin: **Bro, you're 17. Act like it.

**Theodore: ** O-ok I guess.

**Austin:** Good.

**Rule no. 49) Eleanor… No more Cupcake Wars **

**Eleanor: **Are you kidding me?!

**Everyone (except Eleanor): **You drooled so much, that you almost flooded the house

**Eleanor: …**

**Rule no. 50) Everyone… Do the Nae Nae**

**Everyone:** *doing the Nae Nae*

**Another 10 rules, it's so hard doing this when you have no clue what to put next into your rules.**

**R&amp;R! No Flaming! Submit some truths and dares for Chapter 8!**

**Until then, this is Munk It, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks**

**Hey guys and gals, Munk It here. Chapter 7 is up! Thank you guys for the reviews, it's been a while. As always there will be 10 rules each chapter. **

**Note: This is last chapter before another truth or dare chapter comes out. So PLEASE submit some dares… and truths. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Rule no.51) Austin… No more "Whip My Tail"**

**Austin:** Why?

**Simon: **1) That's a girl song 2) You hypnotized Rachel with your tail.

**Austin: **I did?

**Brittany: **We had fun, though. She was hypnotized so we can do whatever we want to her.

**Rachel: **You guys made me clean the gutters! That was your job!

**Rule no. 52) Alvin… No more "Smiley".**

**Alvin: ** Come on! M.I. is no fun!

**Austin:** He is! It's just that he cares deeply for Theodore.

**Rachel: **Yeah. He thinks that sometimes you use poor Theo to your advantage.

**Austin:** And Simon barely does anything about it.

**Simon: **Hey!

**Rule no.53) Brittany… you are allowed beat people up if they don't compliment you.**

**Brittany: **My pleasure. *cracks knuckles* *walks over to Austin*

**Austin: **Um…. Hey Britt…. Can't we just talk it out? Munk to Munk?

**Brittany: **The rule is up there. Read it and weep! *punches Austin* *Walks to Alvin next*

**Austin: **Help me. *passes out*

**Brittany: ***punches Alvin*

**Rule no. 54) Rachel… I'm sorry about the last chapter.**

**Rachel: **It's ok. I can't stay mad at you forever.

**M.I.: **So… you forgive me?

**Rachel: **Yep.

**Austin: **Well, looks like that's sorted out. On with the next rule.

**Rule no.55) Simon… PLEASE tell me the hovercraft done!**

**Simon: ** It's complete! Hahahahahahahahahahhaha!

**Austin: **Thank you! It's finally done!

**Simon: **Hey Austin? Wanna give the hovercraft a test run!

**Austin: **Sure! Why not?

**Simon: **Ok. *gives Austin the keys* Please use responsibly.

**Austin: **I'm not Alvin, bro.

**Simon: **I know. Have fun!

**Austin: ***chuckles* I will! *flies off*

**Rule no. 56) Jeanette, just tell Simon already**

**Jeanette: ** Why should I? You didn't even make Austin and Rachel a couple.

**M.I.: ** I'm giving them free will.

**Jeanette: ** Then you are going to give me my free will.

**Alvin: ** Ooooh… Burn!

**M.I.: ***glares* Do you want to die first?

**Alvin: ***backs off*

**Rule no.57) Eleanor, I need you to make a huge cupcake.**

**Eleanor: **Why?

**Austin: **It's classified.

**Eleanor: **Ok…. *starts making cupcake*

_20 minutes later…_

**Eleanor: **It's done!

**Austin: **Good, time for the picnic!

**Eleanor:** Since when was a picnic classified?

**Austin:** …

**Rule no. 58) Theodore… are you ok?**

**Theodore: **I need, PBS Kids!

**Austin: **No Theo, fight it! Fight the urge!

**Theodore: ** I'm trying!

**Austin:** Good. Stay calm.

**Rule no. 59) Toby… clean up your room, I'm done! It's filthy. **

**Toby: **Respect my style!

**Everyone: **It looks like Beast Boy's room! **(Note: The new Teen Titans sucks.)**

**Rule no. 60) Dave… when it's… ahem… "that" season, keep the munks and 'ettes separated for 3 weeks or longer. **

**Dave: ** I'll keep that in mind when "that" season comes.

**Another 10 rules, so good to be back! I'm in the groove**

**R&amp;R! No Flaming! Chapter 8 is next, it's another Truth Or Dare!**

**Austin: ***crying* Please no!

**M.I.: ** Sorry Austin, it's for the fans.

**Until then, this is Munk It, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's Guide to Living with the Chipmunks**

**What is up, people? Munk It here today with a special chapter. Today, Alvin and the gang are playing truth or dare. These were sent in by your posts, so I appreciate it. Let's get started!**

_In the Seville residence…_

**Austin: **Good morning everyone.

**Alvin: **Hey bro, check this out!

**Austin: **What is it?

**Rachel: **It's going to be bad, I can tell.

**Alvin: **Hey bro, chapter 4 was so awesome that I've decided to do another one.

**Austin: **Hey Alvin, remember that I said I will personally kill you for doing another Truth or Dare game?

**Alvin: **Yes. Uh oh.

**Austin: **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**Alvin: ***Starts running*

**Austin: **Come back here and die!

_5 minutes later…_

**Austin: **Phew… your fast. Oh fine, I give up.

**Alvin: ***chuckles* Now that that's over with, let's begin with the game

_In the living room…_

**Austin: ***sigh* My life is miserable.

**Alvin**: Let's get started, shall we?

**Everybody (except Alvin): ***sigh* Ok.

**Alvin: ** This one is from **Bluewolfbat** and it reads:

Okay. Here are my Truths and Dares for chapter 8:  
Truths:  
_1\. For the Chipmunks and Chipettes: Have any of you ever gotten stuck under a bed sheet before and couldn't get out or were mistaken for a ghost? If so, could you give an example?  
2\. For Simon and Theodore: Do either of you sleep with stuffed animals?  
3\. For the Chipmunks and Chipettes: if you could play with one if these objects, which would you pick and why? A bed sheet or a blanket?  
4\. For Simon and Jeanette: Have either of you ever seen the movie Sharknado?  
Dares:  
1\. I dare all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes to pretend to be ghosts under bed sheets, but with no eye holes in the sheets.  
2\. I dare Simon to hug and sleep with a teddy bear at night.  
3\. I dare all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes to go under a bed sheet and see who gets stuck under the sheet longest. The one who is stuck under the sheet last wins! :-)  
4\. I dare Brittany and Alvin to watch the Science channel to see who will last the longest watching it.  
That's it. Thank you. :-)_

**Austin: **Theo and I did once. It took a while to get back out.

**Theodore: **I sleep with a stuffed animal.

**Simon: ***mutters* Obviously.

**Theodore: **What was that?

**Simon: **Nothing.

**Everyone: **Blankets. 'Nuff said.

**Jeanette: **We did. It was an "ok" movie.

**Simon:** Yeah… the animation was not what we expected.

**Alvin: **Now time for the dares.

_After 2 minutes of bumping into things…_

**Austin: **Simon, you're lucky. You only have to do this at night.

**Simon: ***chuckles* I guess I am the lucky one.

**Austin: **All right, on with the next dare. And you guys have to try to get out, not purposely stay in there.

_45 seconds later…_

**Brittany: **I'm out! O_O Aww man that means I lost.

**Alvin: **And I win!

**Brittany: **Oh please, you cheated.

**Alvin: **Did not!

**Brittany: **Did too!

**Alvin: **Did not!

**Brittany: **Did t-

**Rachel: **SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS ARGUE?! JEEZ!

**Austin: ***sweatdrops* Alright… Alvin, Brittany, you guys are up!

**Alvin/Brittany: ** Aw, come on! *start watching*

_5 minutes later…_

**Alvin: ***panting* I give up! Make it stop!

**Brittany: **Yes, I win! This totally proves that girls are better than boys.

**Aus/Al/Si/Theo: **Hey! No it doesn't! It's a tie!

**Brittany: **Ok, jeez. Anyway that's it for this chapte-

**Hey I say that! **

**That's it for this chapter! The next Truth or Dare will be in the 12****th**** chapter, so PM me some or write them in the reviews!**

**R&amp;R! Until then, this is Munk It. Signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks**

**Hey guys and gals, Munk It here. Chapter 8 has arrived! Usually I do not take this long to make a chapter. So to make it up to you guys, I'm going to make three chapters today (or at least try to). As always there will be 10 rules each chapter. **

**Note: The next Truth or Dare is coming in the 12****th**** chapter. So please send some through the review, or PM me. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Rule no.61) Austin… can you please tell Rachel now?**

**Austin:** Can you wait? You can't force it.

**Simon: **He pretty much can.

**Austin: **Relax, he gave me free will, and he doesn't break promises.

**Brittany: **C'mon. I told Alvin, and it worked out for me.

**Rachel: **What are you guys talking about?

**Austin: **Nothing. I'm gonna watch some TV.

**Rachel: ***shrugs*

**Rule no. 62) The best place to hide from Brittany is Toby's room**

**Alvin: **Gloves

**Austin:** Check!

**Alvin: **Gasmasks

**Rachel: **Check!

**Austin:** I think we're ready.

**Simon: **Brittany will never go in there.

**Rule no.63) Alvin… I bet you can't go a whole chapter without getting in trouble.**

**Alvin: **Oh… it's on!

**Austin: **Um….M.I.? A rule from kiboy's "How To Live With The Sevilles" clearly says that Alvin always wins a bet.

**M.I.: *facepalms* oh yeah… it does. Hey Alvin? I'm calling off the bet.**

**Alvin: **That's what I thought.

**Rule no. 64) Rachel… I noticed you skipped a truth from Hulk Adventures. You still have to do it. **

**Rachel: **Oops… sorry. So, what is it?

**M.I.: **_What do you like so much about Austin's tail?_

**Rachel: **Wow… um… that's a rude question. Mainly all female chipmunks are attracted to a male chipmunk's tail. So… it's a chipmunk thing.

**M.I.: *chuckling* **

**Rule no.65) Simon… what are you listening to?**

**Simon: **Beethoven's 5th symphony

**Alvin: **Looks like the nerd is listening to his nerdy music.

**Simon: **Have you ever heard Beethoven?

**Austin: **He is so awesome. Perhaps even more awesome than you, Alvin

**Alvin: ***eye twitching* H-Him?! Awesomer than me?!

**Austin: **Something bad is going to happen, I can tell.

**Simon: **Most likely.

**Rule no. 66) Jeanette, the Harry Potter books are temporarily banned.**

**Jeanette: ** Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**M.I.: ** Relax, it's only temporary

**Jeanette: **Can I just read this last chapter?

**M.I.: **Ok fine.

_3 hours later…_

**M.I.: **Jeanette? *walks into room* Why are you still reading it?

**Jeanette: **I need it!

**M.I.: **I'll make it permanent if you don't give that book.

**Jeanette: ***makes a frown * Fine. *Gives me book*

**Rule no.67) Eleanor, why won't you play basketball?**

**Eleanor: **I'd play any other sport except that.

**Austin: **Why?

**Eleanor: **Let's just say that the crowd called me… oh, even I can't say it.

**Austin: **I guess that is where the saying "tough crowd" comes from.

**Eleanor:** Yeah… I guess so.

**Rule no. 68) Theodore… I'm letting you take the day off from cooking. Austin is going to cook today.**

**Theodore: **Horray!

**Austin: **I don't cook.

**Theodore: ** I can teach you.

**Austin:** I'll be alright. I'll just use my personality disorder.

**Rule no. 69) Toby… why is Ms. Ortega here? **

**Toby: **…

**Everyone: **Eeeeeew. You pervert!

**Toby: **No I'm not!

**Rule no. 70) Brittany, why do you always wear pink?**

**Brittany: **It's my signature color. And everyone has a signature color, right?

**Everyone: **Agreed.

**Toby/Dave: **We don't have one.

**Austin:** To tell you the truth, guys, nobody cares.

**Toby/Dave: **…

**Another 10 rules, phew… just for you fans out there. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&amp;R! No Flaming! **

**Austin: **So good to be back!

**M.I.: ** You said it.

**Until then, this is Munk It, signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks**

**Hey guys and gals, Munk It here. Chapter 10 is here! Uh… sorry about the chapters that I couldn't complete… I kind of feel guilty about it. This chapter is really just 1 rule for a whole story in this chapter. But anyway, enjoy! There will only be one rule in this chapter. **

**Note: The next Truth or Dare is coming in the 12****th**** chapter. So please send some through the review, or PM me. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Rule no.71) Austin… I'm sorry about this, but… The Lovecast are back.**

**Austin:** It's not such a big deal.

**Simon: **Oh, just wait,bro. They are nightmares.

**Austin: ***smirks* Bring it on.

**Rachel: ***runs into room quickly* They're coming back?! What the munk, M.I.!

_3 minutes later…_

**Ian: **Hey, Dav-o!

**Dave: ***sigh* What now, Ian?

**Ian: **I heard that M.I. allowed us back.

**Dave: **MMMMMMM...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii!

**M.I.: I know, I don't enjoy this either.**

**Ian: **Come on in, girls.

**Lovecast: **Where's Austin?

**M.I.: Really? Is that the first thing you ask when you come into this house?**

**Lovecast: **Yep.

**M.I.: He's upstairs, you can go see him. However, *as if on cue I give them a death glare*, don't do anything stupid, got it?**

**Amy: **So wha- *gets paw muffled by Charlene*

**Charlene: **We hear you loud and clear.

**M.I.: * still glaring* I'll be watching you. *leaves***

**Cassie: **Ok, let's go upstairs.

_Upstairs…_

**Simon: **Checkmate!

**Austin: **Aww man. I'm bored, let's do a different game.

**Alvin: **How ab-

**Austin/Rachel/Si/Britt: **DON'T YOUDARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

**Alvin: **… How's about "FMIN"?

**Austin: **FMIN?

**Alvin: **Five Minutes in Heaven

**Austin: **Oh, God, no!

**Si/Brit/Ellie/Theo/Jean/Rachel: **Meh… we have nothing better to do anyway.

**Jessica: **Count us in also.

**Austin:**?

**Rachel: **It's them! *pulls out ax*

**Austin: **Whoa, Whoa, Rachel… put the ax down.

**Rachel: **Sorry, I can't help myself when they are around.

**Alvin: **Sorry girls but… no. Austin will go crazy if the bottle lands on one of you.

**Lovecast: **We won't do anything, we promise.

**Everyone (except Lovecast): ***Reluctantly accepts* Fine.

**Alvin: **Meet us in the living room.

_In the living room…_

**Alvin: **Ok, Austin. You start.

**Austin: **Why me? *spins bottle* *lands on… Rachel **(Note: That was obvious)***

**Rachel: ***blushes* Oh boy…

**Al/Britt: ***smirk*Go on**.**

_7 minuteslater…_

**Alvin: **How did it go?

**Austin: **Ok… I guess.

**Brittany: ** What did you do in there?

**Rachel: **Just talked.

**Brittany: **Nothing else? Possibly m-

**Austin/Rachel: **No!

**Lovecast: **See, they suck at this, let's show you how to make it "heaven".

**Rachel: ***growls*

**Austin: ***rolls eyes*

**Cindy: **Me first! *spins bottle* *whispering* Please be Austin, please.

*lands on Simon*

**Simon: **O_O

**Cindy: **I'm just a surprised as you are. *sigh* Let's just get this over with.

_A surprising 12 minutes later…_

**Austin: **I'm gonna go check on them *walks into room* *jaws drop*

**Si/Cin: ***Making out* *see Austin* It's not what it looks like!

**Austin: **I don't know if I should tell Jeanette, what do you think, Simon?

**Simon: **Please don't!

**Austin: **Too late.

_In the living room…_

**Jeanette: **You did what?! FOCUS CRYSTAL PUNCH! **(Note: I do not own this move. All credit goes to The Simonette254.)**

**Austin: **Lights out for him. Who's next?

**Alvin: **I'll go! *spins bottle* *lands on Brittany* **(again this is obvious) **Phew…

**Brittany: **Let's go, bad boy.

**Austin: **Just don't do anything, "stupid". Ok? I'm serious.

**Al/Britt: **Whatever.

_9 minutes later…_

**Austin: **He did something stupid. My twin instinct never fails me. *walk into room* Guys?

**Al/Britt: ***Still making out* *break away* Yes Austin?

**Austin: **Phew… for a second there I thought you guys… never mind. It's been nine minutes.

**Brittany: **Come on, Alvie.

**Alvin: **I told you not to call me that.

**Brittany: **Whatever.

**Amy: **Me ne-

**Ian: **Girls, time to go!

**Lovecast: **Awwwwwwww! But Ian-

**Ian: **No "buts". Time to go!

**Amy: **Oh well… it was fun while it lasted.

**Rachel: **Yeah, it pretty much was.

**Austin: **I could get used to you guys being around.

**Lovecast:** See you all later… we guess. Bye!

**Austin**: Aaaand…. I'm bored again. Want to go outside?

**Everyone: **Meh why not.

**I just wrote this for fun, *yawn* I'm tired, BUT I DON'T CARE. I'm still gonna write some more rules today.**

**R&amp;R! No Flaming! **

**This has been the infamous Munk It, see ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Austin's Guide to Living with Chipmunks**

**Hey guys and gals, Munk It here. Chapter 11 has arrived! Usually I do not take this long to make a chapter. OK GUYS I'M PUTTTING THIS IN CAPS SO THAT I CAN GRAB YOUR ATTENTION. I'M GONNA GET MY COMPUTER FIXED FROM BUGS TOMORROW SO I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO CREATE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. SO READ AND REVIEW WHILE IT'S GONE AND HOPEFULLY I WILL BE BACK. As always there will be 10 rules each chapter. **

**Note: The next Truth or Dare is coming in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Rule no.71) Austin… I'm guessing you and Rachel are a couple now? (Note: If you don't know what I'm talking about go to my profile)**

**Austin:** Um… I don't know. There are still some things going through my head.

**Simon: **Like what?

**Austin: **What is just a friendly kiss? Did she only do that because she thought I said something sweet? I just don't know.

**Brittany: **Wow… you're dumber than I thought

**Austin: **Says the girl who…. Great, just great. I can't even do a comeback.

**Rule no. 72) Brittany… don't go so rough on Austin. He's been through a lot today.**

**Brittany: **It was just a kiss.

**Rachel: **It was more than just a simple kiss, Brittany.

**Brittany: **What, you think you're just gonna tell him you love him from that point? You should have said that since day one or at least kissed him on that day.

**Rachel: **But you didn't tell Alvin the first time you met him or kissed him.

**Eleanor: **She does make a point Britt.

**Brittany: **Look, the point is, I'm tired of you guys being so shy around each other. You should just tell him.

**Rachel: **You know what? Your right. He never drew back from our kiss, so he might like me. I should tell him

**Rule no.73) Alvin… No more Markiplier **

**Alvin: **Come on! It's not fair!

**Austin: **Seriously, the guy is too paranoid.

**Alvin: **That's what makes him funny though!

**Austin: **To be honest, M.I. just told me to say this. I do like to watch Markiplier.

**Rule no. 74) Rachel, when are you gonna tell Austin? **

**Rachel: **Tonight

**M.I.: Are you nervous?**

**Rachel: **Yeah, I am. But this is the right decision. No more secrets, just open feelings.

**M.I.: **Best of luck, Rachel.

**Rachel: **Thanks.

**Rule no.75) Simon…how would you feel if a certain "someone" replaced your usual glasses with magnifying glasses?**

**Simon: **AAAAALLLLLVIIINNNN!

**Alvin: **It wasn't me! I swear!

**Simon: **Then who was it?

**Austin: **It was me.

**Alvin: **Told ya it wasn't me

**Simon: **Why Austin?

**Austin: ***smirk* Who says I don't have a bad boy side?

**Al/Si: **O_O

**Rule no. 76) Jeanette+Maximum Power+ Anger = Run Away!**

**Jeanette: **You will all die.

**M.I.: ** **Calm down Jeanette**

**Jeanette: **I'll show you how I calm down! SAPPHIRE FOCUS PUNCH! **(Note: Again, this move doesn't belong to me; all credit goes to The Simonette254.)**

**M.I.: Not even a dent. I don't hit girls, and I'll regret doing this but, Cosmos Beam!**

_3 hours later…_

**M.I.: Jeanette? *walks into room* Are you ok?**

**Jeanette: **Oh… my head.

**M.I.: Sorry about that. It was the only way**

**Jeanette: **It's ok. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone out of control like that.

**M.I.: Why where you mad anyway?**

**Jeanette: **Simon stole my Harry Potter book.

**M.I.: *Facepalm***

**Rule no.77) Eleanor, uh… I don't really have anything for you to do. You're on break.**

**Eleanor: **Yaay!

**Rule no. 78) Theodore… What do you think of Austin's cooking?**

**Theodore: **It's awesome! Who knew that oyster chili can taste so good

**Austin: **Glad you like it bro

**Alvin: **Bleh… this is terrible

**Austin:** I'll be right back. Sandstorm Blast!

**Rule no. 79) Toby… why do you call yourself "Tobester"? **

**Toby: **Because I'm a boss.

**Everyone: **Sheesh, what a weirdo

**Toby: **No I'm not!

**Austin: **I beg to differ.

**Rule no. 80) Rastin (seriously gotta work on that couple name) Moment**

**Rachel: **Umm… Austin?

**Austin: **Yes?

**Rachel: **Can I talk to you for a second?

**Austin:** Sure.

_Upstairs…_

**Austin: **So what did you want to talk about?

**Rachel: **It's k-kind of hard to say. So I'll just sit down and explain it.

**Austin: **Ok.

**Rachel: ***takes a seat* Remember the first day that I met you? I was sort of… scared and happy at the same time.

**Austin: **Where you scared of me?

**Rachel: **No. I was scared of what Ian might think if I ever talked to you. I was happy because that was the first time I ever saw talking chipmunks other than me and my sisters.

**Austin: **I'm glad you're happy about it.

**Rachel: **I kind of shifted more focus on you; and the first time our eyes met, I kept on getting this feeling inside me. I just didn't know what to do then. I'd wished I'd know at that time. But I know now.

**Austin: **Known what?

**Rachel: **What that feeling was. I guess you can say it was… love. Yeah, that's it, it was love.

**Austin: **Rachel, I know how you feel.

**Rachel: **You do?

**Austin: ***blushing* Well… yeah. I guess that's how I felt when I met you.

**Rachel: **So… what about that kiss? How did you feel after that happened?

**Austin: **It was… how can I put it? It was just a strange, new feeling. I was just like "Wow, that just happened. My dreams came true."

**Rachel: **So… the main thing that I'm trying to say is. Umm… I like you, Austin.

**Austin: **As a friend?

**Rachel: **Well… a little more than that.

**Austin: ***smiles* I think I know what you mean. I felt that way that whole time.

**Rachel: **You did?

**Austin: **Why wouldn't I? You're the most beautiful chippete I've ever seen. *gasps at what he says*

**Rachel: ***gasps in surprise*

**Austin: **I'm sorry, I should've never said that.

**Rachel: **No don't be. That was the most wonderful thing anything has said about me. Thank you*gives him a quick peck on the cheek*

**Austin: ***blushing* Rachel, can I tell you something.

**Rachel: **Sure. Anything.

**Austin: **I…um, l-love y-you.

**Rachel: **I love you too.

*both lean in for kiss*

_After 30 seconds of kissing…_

**Austin/Rachel: **Wow.

**Rachel: **Does this mean…

**Austin: **I guess it does. It's late. We should get some rest. Goodnight Rachel.

**Rachel: **Goodnight Austin.

**Good way to end the chapter, if I do say so myself.**

**R&amp;R! No Flaming! **

**M.I.: I'll be announcing you guys in the next chapter.**

**Austin/Rachel: **Ok. Good night, M.I.

***whispering* Good night you guys. And good night to all my fans out there. Until then, this is Munk It, signing out.**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**HEY GUYS AND GALS, MUNK IT HERE TODAY. UM… REMEMBER IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WHEN I HAD TO GET MY BUGS FIXED? THE SHOP IS CLOSED TODAY SO…. I GET TO WRITE (TYPE) SOME MORE FANFICS. IT'S KIND OF EMBARASSING, SORRY IF I PUTT YOU GUYS THROUGH SOME TRUAMATIC EVENTS. ANYWAY THIS I JUST MY AUTHOR'S NOTE TELLING YOU: I STILL HAVE MY COMPUTER.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: DUE TO THIS NOTE, CHAPTER 13 IS WHERE THE NEXT TRUTH OR DARE WILL TAKE PLACE.**


End file.
